All the Queens like Me
by Dabadubu
Summary: All the queens like Pouncival, and all the queens think Pouncival likes them, but who is it that he really likes? You might be surprised! Read and Review
1. Etcetera

**Another romance fanfic but I mean this one to be more humoristic, ****It is based on the song "Supicious character" from "The Blood arm" ****Enjoy, I think you might get a surprise at the end of the story. ****I don´t own Cats or the song Suspicious character.**

**It is going to be a very short fic and I don´t expect it to get many reviews, but if you want to I don´t mind.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Etcetera**

Pouncival had been sleeping all the morning on top of Misto´s pipe, he was there, sleeping, moving from side to side, but never opening his eyes. In a certain moment that sun´s heat became unbearable and as soon as he was about to open his eyes he felt a cold shade on top of him, so Pouncival just drooled back again into his dreamland.

Where did that shadow come from anyway? It made no sense that on the middle of the day a shadow would miracously cover you to allow sleep. nature isn´t that nice, or is it? He opened his eyes and the sight gave him a good shake, he got scared.

Etcetera was watchin him. Sleep? Ok, that´s something you don´t see everyday "Uhm, hi Etcy?" He was still laying down and as soona s etectera heard him call her by her nickname she made a squeel-like sound "Hi Pouncy" she said as sexily as she could but let´s take it real, we are talking about Etcetera here.

Pouncival tried to get up, now he was hungry but a weight on his shoulders didn´t allow him to do so "Etcy, can I get up?" he asked politely "Of course" she answered.

Pouncival sat down, his fur was quite mesy and a little grooming would do no harm. He started licking himself to accomodate his fur but he felt uncomfortable "Uhm, Etcetera?"

"yes?" she replyed staring at him "Can you? he asked refering her to turn around and let him groom himself alone, in peace but apparently her brilliant brain didn´t click because she approached and began licking, HIM! He shrieked "Etcetera, I meant if you could turn around" he corrected her and pulled her away and he turned around also.

She was annoying sometimes, and this time was one of those. A seconds of silence had already gone through, he though she might as well had surrendered but then in that relief moment he felt a thrudt that send him backwards and saw again her face, AGAIN "Are you sure you dn´t want my hep Pouncy?" she asked and pleaed.

"No" he said coldly "I am sure" he said and stood up, began walkign out of the scene after a few craking soundsfrom his bones wich were still asleep. "Where are you going?" Etcetea asked hopping he would turn around but he didn´t "Isn´t Tugger around?" Poucnival asked hopping to distract Etcetera but it didn´t work.

"No, Tugger´s not up yet and-" Poucnival felt someone grab his waist "-I prefer to be around with you"

"But I don´t" Poucnival now was reall annoyed. "Why not?" Etcetera asked to know what to do to please him. Poucnival thought what to say, he was going to tell her she was annoying ut he didn´t want to hurt her feelings "I have to go mousing, I am hungry, AND, I can´t hunt when someone is around, sorry" he said and prayed that woud be it.

"Would you kiss me?" Etcetera asked catching Pouncival in surprise "Excuse me?" he asked to reassure what he ahd heard.

"I kiss, to last me all day long" she said.

God, she was tough, but now, he had an idea that may free him for the rest of the day from her "If do you will not come around me for the rest of the day?" he asked in a serious tone and Etectera nodded vividly "Ok, come on" he said.

He approached his lips to her cheek but she moved it so it would be a kiss on the lips and he jerked back in reflex. Etcetera giggled like mad "OK, There you go, now, off!" Etcetera ran away jumping and doing every movement possible in ectasis.

Pouncival touched his lips and then spat. Not something nice, well, now he better be off to look for hi real love, that love his beloved-

A light but strong body ad pinned him before he could focus on teh name of the one he loved for real. _Now who could it be?_

* * *

**Review if you want. I think you will like the ending**


	2. Jemima

**Next chapter and Oh wow, I have a review**

**Thanks a lot for it, I think you should know who Poucnival like already but I doubt it, read and review it, PLEASE**

* * *

**Jemima**

_Is this the "bother Pouncival day"? I am hungry, who could it be?_ He looked up, well, a better sensation than to have Etcetera pressed against you, and for a change Jem really was a beautifull queen, but not enough to catch Pouncival´s eye "Jem, I have been through this already, so I will skip formalities" he said as strugglin "Get off me!" He demanded in a serious tone

Jemima obeyed quickly and helped him up in his feet "Sorry Pounce, I thought you might like to play tag" she said innocently but Pouncival didn´t return the same look "Well, no I don´t I am hungry, VERY hungry" he shaked his body to clean a bit his fur "See ya, I am going to hunt" he said smiling at Jemima warmly "Can I fo with you?" she asked in an innocent tone and a pouty face.

Pouncival was a bout to say NO, but that face really was cute, so he was to take her, maybe she was also a good hunter and they could ahve a nice breakfast, hope she wouldn´t distract him to much, he had an appointment with his favorite cat "Ok, come on, I have some bussinesses to attend to" _God, I just sounded like Jenny, I need a brainwash!_ He shook his head "Gosh, are you alright?" Jem asked confused, was he shaking his head out of nothing? "Of course, why shouldn´t I? Let´s go, it´s late" _Once again like Jenny._

There was a field besides the junkyard where many thig could be hunted and eated. Poucnival didn´t talk but looked at jemima from the corner of his eye, Was she staring at him? Everytime he turned to her she quickly changed her gaze onto the front, he sighed everytime. Uncomfortable silence. He could have a bit of fun making some questions to wich he thought he knew the answer "Still after Tumble?" he asked cassually.

Jemima froze for a moment and turned to smile him "No, a know a more handsome and better tom" _Oh no, better not be _"You Poucival" _I knew it_ "What was that again?" Jemima hugged him "You are my love" _Too close for comfort _"Jem, I don´t like you, sorry" he said coldly, it was efficient though, she let him loose "Why?" she said in a sad tone "Who is she?!" she asked defiantly "Calm down, I like no one"

This was going on slow, now he remembered something Tumblebrutus told him while he was still dating Jem _Take my word man, she really is a good kisser, if a kiss can turn you on then I should be ashes, sad she´s mine_. _Well, not anymore_ it was an easy target and it wa boring, anyway, he considered himelf a tomwhore so a little bit or recomended fun would do no hard "Jem I am going to kiss you" he stated and grabbed her jawbone and leaned in a kiss

Jem was thinking a heavenly fantasy _Oh Everlasting Cat, Pouncival pulled me into a kiss, I mean, how hot is that? Pouncival, and- Oh wow, is that his toungue, WHAT A SKILL!_ Back on Pouncival´s whore mind _Tumble´s lucky, he didn´t lie, a good kisser and- Oh, is that her toungue? Skilled little brat, can´t believe Tumble dumped her, but I think- Mmmm, yes, that´s it._

Pouncival pulled away ad looked at her, nice queen but Jeima was blushing deeply, now he wanted to be alone and hunt in peace, he ad already his fun "Better check out, unkus gotta be breaking into pieces" he said to make her go away without offending her.

"You are right, dad´s paranoic, see you love" she said in a sexy tone wich did fither, not like, ewww, Etcetera, poor kid. Now as she walkedawy he looked through the field, ELectra was sitting in the middle. _At last, a normal cat._

* * *

**Enjoy and Review, ALOT**


End file.
